


他努力过

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	他努力过

01

动荡年代的消息都是从四面八方得来的，好像身边处处都是不安。战事上的硝烟自然从街头小巷里遮挡住帽檐的身上烧起来的，而那些靡靡之音的情爱故事，还是要在牌桌上才能够窥探得到。

张家独子张九龄领了个男人回家。这事儿虽然不新鲜，但是深宅大院里关不住流言蜚语。旁人都说被领回家的那个男人生得好看，从前在那种地方也是谁都认得的人物。

或许是给不起钱，所以干脆把人领家去了占便宜。

哪能就这么容易就带回家去了呢。

你听说了吗，说是那男人自己要跟张九龄回家的。

牌桌上的人随手打出张牌，明明他就是被议论的中心，可他偏偏事不关己。坐在他下家的人好奇，给他对了一把牌道：“九龙啊，我不信你没听见这流言蜚语。说到底，张九龄到底给不给你名分啊？”

张九龄带回家的男人叫王九龙。他这时候只顾着摸牌，假装听不到一样把牌打出去，他等着胡牌呢，别的都再另说。

但他不回答不代表自己就真的没听到。张九龄是谁，这一片里有钱有势的人物，多少还没嫁出去的千金早就看准了张九龄，就等着他的青眼。歌厅、舞厅、电影院，张九龄爱跳舞；回来的时候领口总有些口红印子。王九龙自己也疑惑着，把他从一群男人中带出来的张九龄，到底喜不喜欢他。

真的像那些流言所说的那样，只是为了和他睡觉，搞他这副身子吗？

张九龄回家的时候身上带了点酒味。王九龙还没有睡，他穿着真丝睡衣光脚踩着地板走到张九龄的身边。这些天来他没睡好觉，裤管大了一圈，这时候拖在地面上。王九龙勾着张九龄的脖子把嘴送了过去，亲了好一会儿王九龙才睁开眼看着在自己面前的男人。

这是他第一眼就看上心动的男人，见面的时候张九龄穿着军装，身板挺得笔直，好像并不会好这口诱惑，是个正人君子的样子。他丢了的手帕被张九龄捡起来了，张九龄走到他面前，亲手奉还了手帕便再无话。

那时王九龙只恨自己出身贫寒，又流落风月，配不上那样飒爽英姿的张九龄。

直到他躺在床上，双腿大张着在等谁的进入。王九龙甚至不知道进来的人是谁，他把装钱的钵子推到那拉下裤子进入他的人面前，还没说把钱放在这个里面就行，身子就承受了突如其来的填满。

张九龄那双陷在情欲又清冷的眼睛抓着王九龙的心，再怎么都不能够让王九龙清醒过来。张九龄也是个男人，哪怕清冷温柔，也依旧是个男人。

“今天怎么了，好像格外黏我。”张九龄捏了捏王九龙的脸，他对着被他捏下去凹陷的脸亲了过去，笑了笑，“今天打麻将输了？”

“一开始我是赢了的。”王九龙撇着嘴，“可是后面我心不在焉，就一直输。”

张九龄直接托着王九龙的屁股，把他抱起来。鼻尖相碰，张九龄说：“输了多少，都算我头上。”

明明昨晚才做过，可是每一回王九龙仍然觉得新鲜。他把张九龄的迫不及待看在眼里，他挺起自己的屁股让张九龄把自己的裤子脱掉。

满足的闷哼让王九龙紧紧抱着张九龄，两条腿也都盘上去。身下干的是最凶狠的模样，可是王九龙偏偏要亲张九龄的耳垂。

呼吸和辗转摩擦都钻进张九龄的耳朵里去，正爽的时候张九龄听见王九龙问他：“九龄，你，爱我吗？”

“我爱你啊，问这个作什么？”张九龄舔过王九龙的胸口，一点一点摩擦着，“可是外面有谁说你什么了吗？”

“他们说我不值得，你不给我名分。”王九龙被弄得爽了，也有些酸爽的痛，这份酸胀的疼痛好像是从他心里来的，渗透着牙缝流到他的喉咙口里，流到心里去。

“九龄，我不在乎名分，可是你总要让我知道你的心。”

要不要王九龙一直陪在他身边，要不要床上只有他一个人。更近一步的，王九龙可不可以，去依靠张九龄。

可是张九龄没讲话。他只是抓着王九龙的脚腕不留情面地干进去。张九龄听得见王九龙的喘息，看得见王九龙泛着粉的身子和蜷缩的脚趾。

“一个人能成事，在于他的不贪心。”张九龄亲着王九龙的脚心，直接把他送去了失神的高潮。在床上就只做在床上做的事情，张九龄向来都是如此。

他喜欢在床上看王九龙失神的样子，他今天喝了点酒，分外想要看到这样的王九龙。外面的流言蜚语，他是知道的，早就有所耳闻，因为他的父亲找他了。

衣服的扣子扣起来，王九龙还是没得到张九龄的回答。他裹着被子，在张九龄把他的皮带扎起来的时候问他。

“你不愿意给我答复是不是？”

“什么？”张九龄转过头来看着他。

“我不要名分，可是你也觉得我和你在一起，想要永远和你在一起是贪心吗？”

没有回答就已经是一种答复了，王九龙低着头，看着被子上的龙凤呈祥的图案，自嘲地笑了。

“哥哥，你嫖我。”

“嫖？”张九龄听到这个字像是听到了什么笑话，他走上前，捧起王九龙的脸，贴到他的耳边，“王九龙，我给钱了吗？”

“没给钱那哪算嫖呢？”

红色的帐子挂在床头，王九龙想起来他之前躺在这床里头和张九龄聊天。他说九龄啊，你知道我为什么不换掉这红色的帐子吗？

不知道。当时张九龄是这样回他的，张九龄说你要是喜欢红色，我给你做一身。

倒不是喜欢红色，一开始就是挂在那间屋子里的，王九龙没有换。第一眼看上去倒是喜庆，像洞房花烛的夜晚，可是看久了王九龙竟然从那抹暗红里看出那么点黑。

这世间的一切盛大的绝美都是和黑暗形影不离的。

悟出了这个道理，王九龙也没白和张九龄相好一场。

没人知道张九龄和王九龙是怎么闹掰的。王九龙重新回到了他原来的地方，每天就是在那间屋子里双腿大张的等着别人的进入。张九龄后来也去过，但是王九龙拒绝了他。王九龙只让别人进来，在屋子里弄出很大的动静，就是要让门口的张九龄听到。

他还故意喊着张九龄的名字，故意要张九龄停下脚步舍不得走。曾经，张九龄也是在这屋子里搞王九龙的，他弄哭了王九龙。那时候的他还想过安慰王九龙，可王九龙红着脸说，我不用你钱，我想被你搞，因为我喜欢。”

据说张九龄新婚的时候王九龙还去了，两个人相对静默，张九龄口中好像依稀说出来几个字。

“我努力过。”

谁知道他努力过什么呢，王九龙把那杯酒仰头喝了个干净，也不知道是谁给他递过来了一根烟。他粉嫩的唇瓣含着那根烟，有些触目惊心的颓然。

他眼里面没有明艳的光了，再也不会说出我喜欢你，所以愿意被你搞不收你钱这样的话来。

吃一堑长一智，王九龙也聪明。但他夜深人静的时候睡梦中醒来，也会喊着张九龄的名字。

好没意思，说努力过什么。难不成是跪在祠堂里求着父亲让他把一个出身低微被许多男人都玩过的人抬进门吗？但是张九龄确实有那么几天，膝盖是肿的。

那时候张九龄只是说因为在床上伺候王九龙，跪着把他东西搞进王九龙屁股里的时候，床板摩擦的。

Fin


End file.
